Some cuff devices for blood pressure monitoring can be ill-suited for measuring health parameters, for example due to their bulkiness and the like. Some cuff-less blood pressure devices involve electrical sensors, requiring two points of contact that can be difficult to implement with mobile devices, and can require tight contact with the prepared skin area under interrogation. Neither existing technology categories provide continuous blood pressure information.